<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT oneshots by RandomFandomFanFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259849">MCYT oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomFanFics/pseuds/RandomFandomFanFics'>RandomFandomFanFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream-smp, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Oneshots - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom, touchgrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomFanFics/pseuds/RandomFandomFanFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my first time making oneshots! please give me some requests:<br/>smut<br/>[character] x oc oneshots <br/>depends of i wanna do tommyinnit or tubbo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MCYT oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uh yeah as i said i’m very new to making oneshots and stories but it couldn’t hurt to try! please give me some requests that i can do, i really don’t have any limits :]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>